


破苞（上）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007





	破苞（上）

原本约好了这天与他在我家里见面，离约好的时间已经过了一个多小时，没有电话，没有消息。  
这不像他的作风。  
我向来不会主动联系手下的艺人，但这个行事一向规矩的男孩会迟到，我竟然有点好奇，他这一个多小时去做了什么。  
我打开手机，正准备给他发条消息，屏幕上方冒出来一条未读语音。  
是他的，张艺兴，时长是4秒，我插上耳机，点开那条语音，耳机里熟悉的语气传了出来。  
“哥，马上到了。”  
安静平常，听不出任何感情波澜。又或许是我对他不够了解，公司把他交到我手上满打满算一个月，我并不喜欢手下有这样的艺人，什么也不懂，所有事情都要我手把手的教，加上年纪小，任何事情都有可能发生，出了岔子也要我去收拾。而他倒是始终与我保持距离，每次见面都是毕恭毕敬，我也并不是个很容易与人熟络起来的人，总的来说，我并不关心，也对他不感兴趣。  
5分钟后，他进了门，戴着白色口罩，针织帽，穿着一件白色T恤，一条宽大的军绿色裤子，脚上是上次见面穿过的那双黑色帆布鞋。  
他缓缓的摘下口罩和帽子，动作比以往慢了许多，好像很疲劳，他看了看四周，小心翼翼的坐在了我对面的沙发上，眼皮耷拉着，也不看人。  
我观察了他一会，也没见他有开口的意思，便问道：“一个多小时的时间，干什么去了？”。他依旧看着地面，“在练习室，练舞。”，他的嗓子像很久没说过话，声音是嘶哑的，他发现后，清了两下嗓子。我有点生气，就算是练舞，不能按时到我这里，连个消息也没有。我刚要发作，他开了口，“哥，有件事，我觉得应该告诉你。”他顿了顿，“我知道现在不管发生什么，我都应该告诉你，可我不知道，这应该是我自己的事，我不知道是不是该让它烂在我心里......”。  
我还是第一次见他这个样子，目光涣散，双手无意识的摩挲着大腿和膝盖，好像没有了魂儿一样。  
“你说吧。”  
当时的我并没想到他会亲口讲出那件事情，还以为只是关于父母，或者女朋友诸如此类，现在想来我只是识人未深，从未见识过这样的懵懂和纯，纯到骨子里。  
他开了口，“哥，我之前，在练习室，跟几个老师一起练舞......”。他突然抬头望着我，眼睛里充满疑惑，眉头微微的皱起来，“我是真的不知道，这个世界，我不懂的东西还有多少。”他又重新低下头，看着地毯。“本来我可以准时走的，可编舞老师突然过来，说我跳的不到位，动作是准的，但跳不出感觉。我也知道，我没有前辈们跳的好，就问老师，那怎么办呢，老师就跟我说，今天刚好来了几位业内顶级的老师，可以帮我找到感觉....”。他摆弄着纤细的手指，把头微微歪向一边，“我说可是不行啊，我跟经纪人哥哥约好了有事要谈，老师也没理我，就叫人清了场，我本来是想给哥哥你发个消息，可突然，就进来了两个男人....”。听到这里，我既惊讶又恍然，才明白他身上将要发生什么。他是个年轻美貌的男孩子，我从来没从这个角度观察过他，他瘦小的骨架，白皙光滑的皮肤，柔软纤细的腰身和那对小屁股都是男人的催情剂。  
他没有看我，自顾自地讲了下去。“他们用一块黑布条蒙住我的眼睛，我什么也看不见，然后有人脱我的衣服，脱我的裤子，我想他们都是男生啊，虽然不知道脱衣服干什么，可能是老师要求的吧，我也觉得没什么，脱就脱吧，但是后来....”他停了下来，似乎在思考如何继续说下去。“后来，他们就开始摸我。”  
“他们是怎么摸你的？”  
“不知道....我不懂....他们摸我的脸，摸我的嘴唇，把手指伸到我的嘴里。他们力气很大，我以为是我跳的不好，老师在惩罚我....”  
“除了脸，还有哪里？”  
“还有，还有，这儿，这儿，还有这儿....”，他用泛着粉红的小手摸着自己的乳房，小肚子和大腿。“他们好像特别喜欢我这里，”他指了指自己的胸口，是乳头的位置。“他们用手，用手掌一直揉，一直揉，还用手指夹那里，用力拽起来，特别疼，疼得我都叫出来了，他们也不停下来，我明明是个男生啊....”说完他低下头，又揉了揉自己的乳房，像是在努力理解那些男人的行为，他并不明白人对于美丽物什的毁坏欲望。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后，他们让我躺下，躺在练习室的地板上，地板好凉啊，我以为他们要来纠正我的动作，然后他们就把我翻过来了，背对他们，往我身上抹一层滑滑的东西，我不知道是什么，开始还挺舒服的，从胳膊，到大腿，到脚，像按摩，嗬嗬。”他竟然像个小孩一样，从嗓子眼里笑出了声，接着他低下头，开始玩弄自己的手指，“然后我听他们说，说我的腰很细，说我很浪....”，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我不知道是什么意思，从来没人这样摸过我，我也做过按摩，可他们摸我的时候，像按摩，又好像不是按摩，我以前按摩的时候，从来没脱过内裤....”。我喉头发紧，眼睛死死盯着他，如果那时屋里有其他人，一定会觉得我要吃了他，更为致命的是，他抬起头，望向了我，“他们把我的内裤拽下来了，哥哥。”他平静地说着，我望着他的眼睛，微微下垂的眼角，目光像清澈的湖水，这样一张纯得像天使的脸，嘴里说着无比下流又香艳的话语。  
“地板好凉，可我一点都不觉得冷，明明身上一件衣服都没有了，却觉得越来越热，他们揉我的屁股，往我的屁股上洒滑滑的东西，我不知道他们是不是故意的，他们开始碰我那里....”。他突然不看我了，眼睛垂下去看着地毯。“哪里？”“就，前面....”他声音越来越小，本能的羞耻心开始发作。“有意无意的，他们会摸到那里，可是不行啊，他们碰一下，我就会发抖，我控制不了自己....”他的声音开始变得委屈，不知道是不是我的错觉，他的胸口似乎开始慢慢地起伏。“我觉得有东西淌出来了，可我不知道是他们滴在我身上的，还是我自己的，我以前从没这样过。”他边说边抚摸着自己的小肚子，“从这里，到下面，都很想要....”  
“你想要什么？”我轻轻问他，他抬头望着我，我似乎能听到他轻微的喘息声。“想要....一个东西，一个我没有过的东西。”他开始有些喘不过气，一句一顿地说着，“我真的好想要，我从来，没有这样想要过一样东西。”他的目光开始游移，双腿不老实的扭来扭去，我想他完全陷入了记忆中的那个场景，不知怎的，我很喜欢看他这个样子，我开始想象他被人按在地板上蹂躏的场景。  
“然后他们拉住我的脚，分开我的腿，我....”他突然低下头，双手捂住脸颊，“他们把我的腿分开了，我害怕，我遮不住了，他们什么都看见了....”他的声音开始带上哭腔，我实在忍不住了，走过去坐在他身边，他比我小了一圈，我一只胳膊就把他环在了里面，“没事，没事，告诉我，之后发生了什么？”他身子发抖，我轻轻的抚摸他的背，想让他平静下来。“然后有一个凉凉的，滑滑的东西，从我的腰上滑下去了，滑到后面....”他抬头看着我，嘴唇半张着，呼出的热气喷在我的脸上，“滑到后面，吃进去了。”我看着他的眼睛，他离我那么近，“是你想要的那个东西吗？”。他望着我点点头，“嗯。”他拽着我的衣角，“可是很疼啊，哥哥。他们要我叫出来，我好疼，想叫他们不要弄了，可是叫出来的声音好像不是我的。”他望着我的眼睛，里面依旧是湖水一般的清澈，但此时却多了些涟漪，欲望在湖底翻腾。“我没听过自己那种声音，我控制不了，哥哥，他们说我是个荡妇，我是个荡妇吗，哥哥。”  
我没见过这样的荡妇，浑然不觉地勾引别人，只能说他生来就是个荡妇，一个天生的，荡妇。


End file.
